


Sappy Ramblings

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short journal entry by my Inquisitor on his feelings for Dorian.





	Sappy Ramblings

Dorian is charming. Obviously. A sweet talker, too. When I started freelance assassinations I decided I would never let myself get close enough to anyone and yet I am slipping into a sea of trust. Not only with Dorian, either; with all my advisors and companions. I think I could even call them my friends. Dorian is different, though. He is special and every day I clutch him closer to my heart. Such sappy things coming from me. Perhaps I’ve softened since joining the Inquisition. Maybe having so many depending on me has changed me for the better. Instead of death, I am now associated with life. I am regarded with heroism. Though I am deeply uncomfortable with this change, Dorian makes me comfortable. He makes me feel safe, something I haven’t felt in years. Not since before the fire that killed my mother. I feel safe with him and I only hope that I can give him the same safety that he provides me.


End file.
